Category talk:Places
Regrettably I haven't the time to do proper editing at the moment, but for now I can at least toss this list online. It's barely complete - it was supposed to be a checklist for every Dinotopian location; listing which books they appeared in, but I didn't get far - but at least it will mean you won't need to type all these names up. Halcyon Located: NE Dinotopia Appears In: Lost City, Return To Lost City, (The Explorers?) Description: Esplanade Located: Windy Point (NW Dinotopia) Appears In: Description: Aftercastle Located: Windy Point (NW Dinotopia) Appears In: Description: Aleppo Located: SE Dinotopia Appears In: JTC Description: Not seen, but mentioned as a place where artisans bind flax from Teleost into paper, and ship it to Chandara where it is turned into scrolls and books. Hardshell Located: Great Desert (SE Dinotopia) Appears In: Hand of Dinotopia Description: Jorotongo Located: SW Dinotopia Appears In: JTC Description: Scuto’s Mill Located: SW Dinotopia Appears In: Sky Dance Description: Mentioned as a village near the valley the Cavalcade are performing in, along with Jupe and Blarney. Judging by the name, this village bears resemblance to Teleost, albeit without the high and rugged location. Blarney Located: SW Dinotopia Appears In: Sky Dance Description: Mentioned as a village near the valley the Cavalcade are performing in, along with Jupe and Scuto’s Mill. Spiker Located: Appears In: Description: Black Fish Tavern Located: Dolphin Bay (SW Dinotopia) Appears In: Description: Baru Located: Polongo River (SW Dinotopia) Appears In: TWB Description: Only seen on map. Paleopolis Located: Polongo River (SW Dinotopia) Appears In: TWB Description: Only seen on map. Judging by name and location, it appears to be a sister city or a suburb of sorts to Sauropolis, despite being on the other side of the lake. Neopylos Located: SW Dinotopia Appears In: TWB Description: Only seen on map. Belluna Located: Grand Island (SW Dinotopia) Appears In: TWB, Hand of Dinotopia Description: Only seen on map. Also known is that a ferry operates between Sauropolis and it. Bilgewater Located: SW Dinotopia Appears In: JTC Description: Grandell Falls Located: Sweetwater Lake Appears In: Description: Pumice Town Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: ALAFT Description: Not named, but included as “a settlement near Volcaneum”. Jupe Located: SW Dinotopia Appears In: Sky Dance Description: Mentioned as a village near the valley the Cavalcade are performing in, along with Blarney and Scuto’s Mill. Ruhmsburg Located: The Belt Road (SW Dinotopia) Appears In: JTC Description: Once the largest and most prosperous city on the Belt Road trade route, Ruhmsburg more or less collapsed following the closing of Chandara to outsiders, resulting in lack of trade, and the subsequent desertion by its citizens. Currently, it is empty, the only buildings of any interest are the famous concert hall, which is dangerously unsafe, and the Ruhmsburg Bridge, a large stone bridge which is also crumbling, and has been hastily repaired in places as it is the only bridge in the area. Bonabba Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: TWB Description: Obnubian Range Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: ??? Description: Aliveria Located: Northern Plains Appears In: Dinotopia Lost? Description: Presumably the village in the beginning of Dinotopia lost, judging by the description of distances. Diploville Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: Return To Lost City Description: Founded by Diplodocuses, everything in this village is wide enough to accommodate them. The roads are wide, and the buildings are ornate, and tall with arched doors. Diploville is known for its Academy of Harmony, which is devoted to the advanced study of saurian and human history and culture. Teleost Located: SE Dinotopia Appears In: JTC Description: Khasra Located: Great Desert (SE Dinotopia) Appears In: JTC Description: Highnest Located: Appears In: FF Description: Colonised by Pterosaurs before Skybax Riders existed, Highnest is exactly what its name suggests; a nesting ground for Pterosaurs high above the ground. Cornucopia Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: ALAFT Description: Not seen, but mentioned as the place where the Dinosaur Olympics are held. It also contains a school made to teach humans how to live in harmony with dinosaurs. Treetown Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: ALAFT Description: Waterfall City Located: Polongo River Appears In: ALAFT, TWB, JTC, Dinotopia Lost, Windchaser, River Quest, Hatchling, Description: Sauropolis Located: Polongo River (SW Dinotopia) Appears In: ALAFT, JTC Description: Volcaneum Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: ALAFT Description: Pooktook Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: ALAFT Description: Romano’s Hatchery Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: ALAFT Description: Thermala Located: Forbidden Mountains (SW Dinotopia) Appears In: JTC Description: Sky City Located: Appears In: Description: Tentpole Of The Sky Located: Forbidden Mountains Appears In: ALAFT Description: Canyon City Located: SE Dinotopia Appears In: ALAFT Description: Pteros Located: Appears In: Hand Of Dinotopia Description: A Skybax Rookery Prosperine Located: NE Dinotopia Appears In: Hand Of Dinotopia (As “Proserpine”) Description: Culebra Located: Outer Island (SE Dinotopia) Appears In: Hand of Dinotopia Description: Poseidos Located: Sweetwater Bay (NE Dinotopia) Appears In: TWB, FF Description: Bent Root Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: ALAFT Description: Not seen, but mentioned as a place unique for its tea, namely, Bent Root Tea, which is shipped over Dinotopia. Presumably it also brews and ships the Arctium Longevus Tea as well. Crystal Caverns Located: Windy Point (NW Dinotopia) Appears In: Description: Chandara Located: Appears In: Description: Mudnest Trail Route: (Unknown Stops)-Sparklebrook-Romano’s Hatchery-Baz-Pooktook-Pumice Town-(Unknown Stops) Appears In: ALAFT Description: Also described as the “Coastal Route”. Presumably the Mudnest trail goes around the entire island, as it is mentioned as the route they use in “Return To Lost City”. However, the geography given in “RTLC” does not match the maps and so should be taken with a grain of salt. Belt Road Route: Sauropolis-Ruhmsburg-El Qubbanukka-Aleppo-Oneiros-Chandara Appears In: JTC Description: A trade route that doubled as the main route to Chandara for the Western half of Dinotopia. It was closed after disagreements between Sauropolis & Chandara, resulting in the collapse of Ruhmsburg. It was later blocked after a rockslide covered part of the road. Presumably, after the events of Journey To Chandara, it is open again. The Sentinels Located: Red Rapid Canyon (SE Dinotopia) Appears In: ALAFT Description: A set of stone figures with distinctly Ancient Egyptian features (I.E. Animal heads on human bodies). A Skybax will not go past The Sentinels, as this leads to The Portal, a gateway to the World Beneath, and the territory of the Pteranodons. The Portal Located: Red Rapid Canyon (SE Dinotopia) Appears In: ALAFT Description: Sky Galley Caves Located: Forbidden Mountains Appears In: Windchaser Description: Not actually seen, but mentioned as a place a Skybax and his Rider must make a pilgrimage to after they receive a teardrop-shaped crystal from the caves. The crystals are only found there, and are sometimes given once a person becomes a Skybax Rider as a sign of achievement. El Quabbanukka Located: The Belt Road (SE Dinotopia) Appears In: Sky Dance Description: “The centre street of El Qubbanukka was lined with adobe-style buildings made of sun-dried bricks composed of clay soil mixed with quartz and other minerals. The many-tiered apartment houses and shops were blocky, their upper levels set progressively farther back from those below, they looked like pyramids formed of mammoth-sized clay boxes and set with ladders and rope bridges. Eaves and stone foundations helped to protect the structures during those rare times when it rained. El Qubbanukka was midway between the Forbidden Mountains and the Great Desert. The region was dry & hot. Despite this, the soil was very fertile. Each year, El Qubbanukka yielded great harvests of grains, alfalfa, and other crops. Shining statues depicting great scholars and adventurers from Dinotopia’s past were carved in marble and stood before many of the dwellings and shops that sold the various harvests” -Sky Dance, Chapter 26 Temple Ruins Located: Rainy Basin (NW Dinotopia) Appears In: ALAFT Description: An ancient temple that serves as the meeting place for the Habitat Partners. Every year they meet here and their statements are recorded. Ebulon Located: SE Dinotopia Appears In: JTC Description: A collection of giant statues with distinct Ancient Egyptian design (I.E. Animal heads on human bodies) in varying states of decay. The largest of which is called Amon-Ceratops, and is hollowed out to form a palace of sorts. Built by King Ogthar as a wedding gift to his bride, Queen Almnestra, the palace has served as a home to strutter-men, mystics, farmers, and presently, Skybax riders. It also serves as the training grounds for Air Jousting. Palace of Kings Located: Rainy Basin (NW Dinotopia) Appears In: TWB Description: One of King Ogthar’s many palaces, this one was the last to fall after the sinking of Poseidos, and it is now home to a family of Giganotosaurus, who rule over all other theropods in the Rainy Basin. It is also home to a great treasury which contains, among other things, photographs of Poseidos’s history, relics of Poseidos’s past, and several historical scrolls. Ruins Located: Outer Island Appears In: Hand of Dinotopia Description: Ahmet-Padon Located: Great Desert (SE Dinotopia) Appears In: Hand of Dinotopia Description: Family Tree Located: SW Dinotopia Appears In: JTC Description: The Family Tree is a tree located on the outskirts of the Splendine Forest which has been carefully tended to mimic the evolutionary tree of the dinosaurs. Starting with the base which splits into two parts representing Ornithschians & Saurischians, it eventually works its way up to the leaves, each of which represents a dinosaur. The entire tree is decorated with banners which have the appropriate dinosaur name or genus labelled on it in artistic forms. Tomb of Mujo Doon Located: Great Desert (SE Dinotopia) Appears In: Hand of Dinotopia Description: The Tomb of Mujo Doon is located in a remote region of Dinotopia, making excavation work difficult, and so not much has been unearthed. What is known about it is that it houses the remains of a king who ruled in the area before any of Dinotopia’s well-known empires (Chandara & Poseidos mainly). Hand Of Dinotopia Located: NE Dinotopia Appears In: Hand of Dinotopia Description: A tiny island off the coast of Dinotopia. What looks like a mountain with three precipices is actually a giant mechanism which, when activated, moves the mountain to create a giant theropod hand which points the one safe route out of Dinotopia. Gopuram Gate Located: Appears In: Description: Stone Reliefs Located: Appears In: Description: Colossus of Zagur Located: Blackwood Flats Appears In: Sky Dance Description: Mentioned as a location passed by the Cavalcade of Wonders on their way to the next stop. Judging by the name and location, it is a statue like those at Ebulon, visible from the Belt Road. Baz Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: ALAFT Description: A ruined city visible on the Mudnest Trail. Not much is known about it, but judging by the location, it may once have been a city of the Pelledrine Empire. Jebel Bek Located: ??? Appears In: JTC Description: Ruins mentioned in Journey To Chandara as explorable. Judging by its mention in the story, it may actually be a part of Ebulon. Abalonia Located: Appears In: Description: Ahimsa Located: Appears In: Description: Beakhead Located: Appears In: Description: Arduon Located: Appears In: Description: Umbo Located: Appears In: Description: Gumley Located: Appears In: Description: Gullivant Located: Appears In: Description: Goombadel Located: Appears In: Description: Gambrel Located: Appears In: Description: Estival Located: Appears In: Description: Gnomon Located: Appears In: Description: Widdershins Located: Appears In: Description: Irenic Located: Appears In: Description: Buckram Located: Appears In: Description: Nephridium Located: Appears In: Description: Naranda Located: Appears In: Description: Vespertine Located: Appears In: Description: Macula Located: Appears In: Description: Arboria Located: Appears In: Description: Diluvialis Located: Appears In: Description: Greenglen Located: Appears In: Description: Edax Feeding Grounds Located: Appears In: Description: Gundagi Located: Appears In: Description: Mollusk Town Located: Appears In: Description: Sharpclaw Territory Located: Appears In: Description: Spindrift Located: Appears In: Description: Caudalis Located: Appears In: Description: Telson Located: Appears In: Description: Atrox Clan Grounds Located: Appears In: Description: Struthius Located: Appears In: Description: Oneiros Located: Appears In: Description: Bogapur Located: Appears In: Description: Mandapa Located: Appears In: Description: Thanatolian Plateau Located: Appears In: Description: Dribbling Springs Located: Appears In: Description: Inselberg Located: Appears In: Description: Kleptodon Clan Located: Appears In: Description: Tutak Abad Located: Appears In: Description: Gol Jafari Located: Appears In: Description: Zygodact Located: Appears In: Description: Farrago Located: Appears In: Description: Farak Located: Appears In: Description: Skybax Camp Located: NE Dinotopia Appears In: Windchaser Description: Marmor Quarries Located: Appears In: Description: Krachong Island Located: Appears In: Description: Pogonip Located: Appears In: Description: Alidade Located: Appears In: Description: CORAMIR WASTES Located: Appears In: Description: Green Eel River Located: Appears In: Description: Brumalia Located: Appears In: Description: Mount Spiketail Located: Forbidden Mountains Appears In: Description: A tall mountain that serves as a landmark. AEGIS GULLY Located: Appears In: Description: Gorgonia Located: Appears In: Description: Slugmire Located: Appears In: Description: Nidus Located: Appears In: Description: Osteo Located: Appears In: Description: Mudge Island Located: Appears In: Description: Grindstone Located: Crackshell Point (NE Dinotopia) Appears In: Lost City, Return To Lost City Description: Home of the main characters in Lost City Nagwan Island Located: Appears In: Description: Cape Banamba Located: Appears In: Description: Gulf Haraz Located: Appears In: Description: Gulf Tarabi Located: Appears In: Description: Bodu Kyun Located: Appears In: Description: Bima Kyun Located: Appears In: Description: Ko Veng Island Located: Appears In: Description: Kuskonak Located: Appears In: Description: Serpentine Cathedral Located: Appears In: Description: Jaggertooth Coast Located: Appears In: Description: Scutemus Located: Appears In: Description: Pionaspsis Located: Appears In: Description: Vorshatas Located: Appears In: Description: Neoknossos Located: Appears In: Description: Great Oasis Located: Appears In: Description: Mearamy Located: Appears In: Description: Pungdok Located: Appears In: Description: Silver Bay Located: Appears In: Description: Shaoling Located: SE Dinotopia Appears In: JTC Description: Not seen, but mentioned as being the home of many Acrocanthrosaurus Shaolin Monks. Fimli Located: Appears In: Description: Bluebottle Located: Appears In: Description: Tuckford Located: Appears In: Description: Middle Wallop Located: Appears In: Description: Furble Located: Appears In: Description: Jubila River Located: Appears In: Description: Gooloobee Cliffs Located: Appears In: Description: Dinglecreek Located: Appears In: Description: Churmley Located: Appears In: Description: Brinkman Cliffs Located: Appears In: Description: Shortstump Located: Appears In: Description: Snug Cove Located: Appears In: Description: Chapman’s Isle Located: Appears In: Description: Jamborine Located: Appears In: Description: Chester’s Hatchery Located: Appears In: Description: Burbleville Located: Appears In: Description: Gammawamma Located: Appears In: Description: Deep Lake Located: Appears In: Description: Sweetwater Lake Located: Appears In: Description: Carnassus Located: Appears In: Description: Raptortown Located: Appears In: Description: Amberclime Located: Appears In: Description: Horsetail Grove Located: Appears In: Description: Chimeerney Located: Appears In: Description: Callicos Located: Appears In: Description: Palace of the Winds Located: Appears In: Description: Hookwood Located: Appears In: Description: Redwick Located: Appears In: Description: Sparklebrook Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: Return To Lost City Description: A “lovely” village sandwiched between the nearby river and and several small hills. Sparklebrook was the birthplace of the playwright Hooksnout, and they celebrate this every year with a festival. The main attraction of the area is the performance stage, which has been carved out of one of the hills, called “Sleeping Mountain”. Doondawdle Located: Appears In: Description: Stillwater Creek Located: Appears In: Description: Camaraton Located: Appears In: Description: Azonthus Located: Appears In: Description: Bricolage Located: Appears In: Description: Wimple Springs Located: Appears In: Description: Durnsmoor Located: Appears In: Description: Fireside Located: Appears In: Description: Lacuna Located: Appears In: Description: Moss Valley Located: Appears In: Description: Powdertop Located: Appears In: Description: Snailshanks Located: Appears In: Description: Wescott Located: Appears In: Description: Whitestone Quarries Located: Appears In: Description: Honely Hall Located: Appears In: Description: Tokta Range Located: Appears In: Description: Brackmaw Swamp Located: Appears In: Description: sierra del sur Located: Appears In: Description: Pennacia Located: Appears In: Description: Samarlak Located: Appears In: Description: Vagar Wastes Located: Appears In: Description: Mont Joliette Located: Appears In: Description: Therapsid Located: Appears In: Description: Probosca Located: Appears In: Description: Skirlton Located: Appears In: Description: Chipcharool Located: Northern Plains Appears In: Lost City Description: Not seen, but mentioned as “a nearby city” in the opening of the book. Presumably it had just been visited, as it is rather far from their destination. Witheroot Located: Appears In: Description: Snickerton Located: Appears In: Description: Strunius Located: Appears In: Description: Polongo River Located: NW Dinotopia Appears In: ALAFT Description: Amu River Located: Appears In: ALAFT Description: Dolphin Bay Located: Appears In: Description: Windy Point Located: Appears In: Description: Ancient Gorge Located: Appears In: Description: Red Rapid Canyon Located: Appears In: Description: Rocky Pass Located: Appears In: Description: Sapphire Bay Located: Appears In: Description: Warmwater Bay Located: Appears In: Description: Cape Turtletail Located: Appears In: Description: Dragonfly Coast Located: Appears In: Description: Crackshell Point Located: Appears In: Description: Rainy Basin Located: Appears In: Description: Great Desert Located: Appears In: Description: Forbidden Mountains Located: Appears In: Description: Backbone Mountains Located: Appears In: Description: Hadro Swamp Located: Appears In: Description: Outer Island Located: Appears In: Description: Blackwood Flats Located: Appears In: Description: Northern Plains Located: Appears In: Description: Snugmuffle Located: Appears In: Description: Studanto Located: Appears In: Description: Zygian Island Located: Appears In: Description: Nagwan Island Located: Appears In: Description: Simang Located: Appears In: Description: Kangduk Located: Appears In: Description: Gelid Glacier Located: Appears In: Description: Trilobite Towers Located: Appears In: Description: Temple of the Demisaurians Located: Appears In: Description: Omphalos Located: Appears In: Description: Haemal Arch Located: Appears In: Description: Sculpted Cliffs Located: Appears In: Description: Time Towers Located: Appears In: Description: Wild Canyon Gardens Located: Appears In: Description: Trogloton Caves Located: Appears In: Description: AMCAlmaron 10:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC)